Hades y su corazón de oro
by Lupita M
Summary: Hades... al escuchar ese nombre se te vienen muchas cosas a la mente, muchas ideas a la cabeza, pero ninguna se relaciona con un corazón de oro ¿o sí? One-shot. Por que es un lado diferente, un lado casi nunca visto, todavía más raro que escuchar a Nico reír.


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson no es mío, sino los personajes tendrían un final feliz... jajajaja no .-.**

Muchos pensaban que Hades no tenía corazón a causa de su actitud fría, cruel y sarcástica.

Pero...¿cómo no iba a tener esa actitud si milenios atrás le habían engañado, sus propios hermanos, para sacarlo del Olimpo y que reinara el lugar más deprimente de todos, el muy conocido Inframundo?De joven, antes de la repartición de poder y después de vencer a su padre, Hades tenía unos hermosos ojos negros que a pesar de su color estaban llenos de vida. Su hijo Nico tuvo esos mismos ojos, pero al igual que su padre, cuando la miseria azotó su vida, en sus ojos apareció un brillo maléfico, atemorizante como se un genio o un loco.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo muy amargado que estuviera Hades, a principios del siglo XX conoció a una mujer mortal llamada María de Angelo, la cual se convirtió en la razón de sus sonrisas, su pequeña luz en medio de su realidad oscura. Por primera vez en años, Hades se sintió feliz. Poco tiempo después, esa mujer a la que tanto amaba le dicho una dicha muy grande, le dio dos bellos hijos, Nico y Bianca.

Más tarde, una tormenta se formó dentro de su pequeño paraíso, la ira de Zeus le arrebató a su amada. Después de la muerte de María, solo le quedaron sus hijos. El no quería que sufrieran a causa de la franca estupidez y desconfianza de sus dos hermanos, Zeus y Poseidón, por lo que les borró la memoria y los dejo en el Hotel Casino Lotus.

_ Esa fue una de sus decisiones más dolorosas..._

Varias décadas más tarde, bajo un impulso tonto causado por su odio hacia el hijo de Poseidón, Perseus, sacó a sus dos hijos de aquel lugar. Un par de meses después descubriría que fue una de las peores y mejores decisiones que alguna vez haya tomado, pues esa decisión le costo a su hija Bianca, causándole a Hades y sobre todo a Nico un gran dolor, aunque esa decisión también le proporcionó una oportunidad de por fin ser reconocido y respetado.

Al finalizar la guerra contra Cronos, Hades se sentía más que orgulloso de su pequeño hijo, ¡apenas doce años y ya dirigía su propio ejército de muertos y se había convertido en el Rey de los Fantasmas! A pesar de que muchos campistas habían empezado a victorear a Nico por su gran hazaña, el joven hijo de Hades no se sentía cómodo en el Campamento Mestizo, así que le pidió de manera educada y algo tímida a su padre que si podía irse al Inframundo con el.

* * *

Meses más tarde de la decisión de Nico de irse al Inframundo, encontró a su hermana Hazel. Hades solo dio el permiso de porque vio lo feliz que esto hacía a Nico.

_Y todo estaba bien hasta que apareció Jackson..._

Hades no entendía que tenía de especial ese semidiós como para que Nico intentara ayudar en la misión de 'los siete'. Padre e hijo pelearon bastante, hasta que Nico gritó que con o sin su ayuda iba a averiguar que estaba tramando Gea. El Dios de los Muertos nunca pensó que su hijo fuera tan lejos como para acercarse a las Puertas de la Muerte con el riesgo de ser tragado por el Tártaro. Hades no fue lo suficientemente rápido, si hubiera llegado cinco segundos antes hubiera podido evitar que Nico fuera tragado por el pozo eterno.

Durante los siguientes días, El Señor del Inframundo se dedicó a planear como sacaría a Nico de allí. Ya que el Tártaro estaba dentro de los terrenos de su reino podía ver lo que sucedía, podía ver que El Rey de los Fantasmas estaba bien y que seguía con su promesa. Pero el italiano se dio cuenta que al ocultarse en las sombras a orillas del ejército de Gea nunca iba a averiguar nada. Así que después de mucho pensar, el llamado Embajador de Pluto se adentro en el ejército, Nico sabía que lo torturarían, humillarían, maltratarían, golpearían... pero el ya estaba roto de todas maneras.

Finalmente, Hades había terminado su plan, estaba a punto de ir a rescatar a Nico, pero ese semidiós hijo de Hefesto, el tal Valdez, lo arruinó todo. Los romanos y los griegos peleaban otra vez y las personalidades de los dioses se dividían. A pesar de ello, Hades o incluso a veces Pluto, podía ver todos los días como Nico sufría, como su sanidad se acababa, como su verdadera personalidad se suprimía, como las últimas gotas de felicidad en sus ojos se apagaban, como su hijo se quedaba vacío, como iba perdiendo su voluntad.

Lo peor era que Hades no podía hacer nada, y no porque las leyes olímpicas dijeran que los Dioses no debían involucrarse directamente en las misiones de los mestizos, sino por su conflicto de personalidad, así no podía luchar. Cuando 'los siete' llegaron y rescataron a Nico, el Dios sintió como si el peso del mundo se hubiera ido de sus hombros.

Varias semanas más tarde, Nico y ese insufrible hijo de Júpiter fueron por el cetro de Diocleciano pero terminaron en un enfrentamiento en contra de Eros. En realidad no fue sorpresa cuando finalmente Hades descubrió porque su hijo siempre arriesgaba su vida por el estúpido hijo de Poseidón.

_¡Como si no hubiera sido suficiente haber (indirectamente) asesinado a Bianca!... ¡También le tenía que hacer daño a SU Nico, a SU hijo!_

* * *

Cuando la guerra terminó, Nico estaba más traumatizado que cualquier otra persona, no podía comer a causa de unas cuantas torturas relacionados con la comida, no podía ver a las personas sin asustarse, no podía dormir sin tener terribles pesadillas y sobretodo, no podía regresar al Inframundo porque estaba demasiado cerca del Tártaro, así que se encerró en la cabaña trece y se la pasaba recostado en su cama. Nunca se movía.

Hades, cansado de ver a ese niño el cual con el paso del tiempo se había ganado su cariño y respeto tan destrozado, decidió hacer una pequeña visita al Campamento Mestizo.

Apareció en medio del desayuno, espantando a la mayoría de los campista.

Rodó los ojos.

_Ridículo._

Empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a las cabañas, no sin antes fulminar a Jackson con la mirada.

Varios campistas curiosos, entre ellos 'los siete', después de un momento de duda, siguieron al Dios de los Muertos, el cual ya había reducido su estatura a un metro noventa centímetros.

Al llegar a la cabaña trece, tocó la puerta, no hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, llamando el nombre de su hijo, esperó cinco minutos y cuando estaba a punto de tocar otra vez, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Nico completamente destrozado.

Los campistas observaron sorprendidos, ere increíble el parecido entre Nico y Hades.

Al ver la imagen de su hijo, Hades no pudo evitar sentir una enorme tristeza. No le agradaba que Nico fuera prácticamente un reflejo de sí mismo. Nico estaba enfermizamente pálido, mortalmente flaco, tenía unas ojeras que ya no eran normales (ni para un hijo del Inframundo) y sus ojos... eran como un mosaico que alguna vez fue hermoso... pero que ahora estaba reducido a trizas.

El Dios colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, el cual por alguna razón se veía realmente apenado.

Hades se hincó, quedando ligeramente más abajo de las estatura de Nico. Con sus manos que seguían en los hombros del semidiós, los jaló envolviéndolo en sus brazos, dándole así un abrazo.

Tanto los campistas como Nico estaban estupefactos, ningún dios hacía algo así y mucho menos alguien se imaginaría que el Dios de la Muerte lo haría.

Nico dudó pero al final decidió devolver el abrazo.

"Pensé... que te había decepcionado." dijo Nico con una voz temblorosa, rota y desamparada, sin poder evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos resbalándose por sus mejillas.

Al escuchar eso, el temido Dios oscuro se separó de su hijo y lo vio a los ojos.

"Hagas lo que hagas nunca me vas a decepcionar y... escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir... tu eres mi hijo y heredero... y yo... yo te quiero pase lo que pase. Así que déjame pasar a tu cabaña, hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar."

Y con esto padre e hijo se internaron en la cabaña trece.

Esta fue una de las muy pocas veces en las que Hades demostró que si tiene corazón y que este es de oro.


End file.
